Ghost wings
by freewings99
Summary: Mai ran away from the School years ago with the help of Will, Sapphire, and Jason. Mai got separated from them and then moved to Japan. What will happen when she meets them again? Will SPR find out her secret?
1. 007

**I will try to write a chapter every week. I own nothing.**

**Mai pov. **

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring inmy ear. Oh no I'm late! Naru is going to get angry at me. I shot out of bed and took a quick shower. I got dressed into shorts and a shirt. I put my phone and keys in my bag. I ran out the door and was greeted with hot summer air. I ran all the way there. I walked up the stairs trying to catch my breath. As I walked in I was happy to have nice cold air on me.

"Mai I pay you to work not sand around." A irritated voice said. I sighed and turned to look into beautiful blue eyes. Naru was angry. "Mai..."He started but I cut him off.

"I know tea." I said

He looked at me with a don't interrupt me again look. I sighed and went to make to make tea. In the middle of the process John, Ayako, and Yasu came in talking. They waved at me and I started to make more tea for them. When I was done I put it on a tray and walked up to Naru first, who was reading about owner last case. Knowing I wouldn't get a thank you I moved to the others. Masako came in an hour later and began to flirt with Naru. Damn it. I really hated that bitch.

Before I could say any thing to her Mork came running in with a girl in his arms. She had long black hair she wore a hat. She had on baggy cammo pant and a loose tank top. Then I noticed why Mork was in a hurry. Her arm was covered in blood. Ayako being trained as a doctor cleared the couch an set her down.

"Mai get me some wet towels now!" She told me. I ran to get some towels as she said. Ayako began to clean of the blood. There was a wound on her arm but it was only a scrach. Her stomach also had some blood on it. Ayako began to wash it off revealing a large x shaped scar on her stomach. Oh my god it was Sapphire! Above her belly botten in bold numbers was: **007**

I gasped they must have branded her so she would know exactly who and what she was everyday. A tear ran down my eye. I quickly whipped it away before anyone notice. Of course the observant Naru saw without Mai's knowing.

Naru's pov.

When Monk came in with a girl in his arms I was surprised at how much blood she had on her. Ayako started to wash her off and once she got to the stomach that Had a large x on it and the numbers 007 Mai had gasped. Sure I was shocked but I didn't expect Mai to gasp. Then I noticed a tear roll down her check. She quickly whipped it away. Then after Ayako was done we sat down.

"Why did you bring her here?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Well, you see she said that she didn't need my help. But once she coughed up some blood and swayed I told her I would get an ambulance. She said that they would send her back if she went there. Then she passed out and I thought maybe Ayako could help her. So then I ran all the way here." Monk said.

I sighed so we have a run away child to take care of. "Monk since she trusts you tell her to go back home."

"But it sounds like she doesn't want to go back." Mai said to me. I was about to tell her to stop arguing with me when the girl woke up. She bolted straight up not knowing were she was. And then the weirdest thing happens. The girl did a backflip and started to run to the door. Monk grabbed her around the waist and got bitten by her. Mai then got in front of her. I was expecting her to get clobbered by the girl. She stopped and then hugged Mai. Why did she do that? Thousand questions flew through my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry some chapters might be later because my iPad decided to be a bitch to me. Anyway I own nothing but Sapphire.**

Sapphire's pov.

I ran through the woods as fast as my feet could let me. When I saw a man with blond hair I thought he was with the school. When I got closer I could smell his sent. He smelt like fresh rain on the grass. I walked up to him unconsciously and a smacked myself on the forehead in my head.

"Are you ok?" he asked me in a worried voice. I would have wanted to go with the man. He seemed like someone who could be trusted. He reminded me of Will. There was hungry howls in the distance that brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said as I tried to walk past him. And of course my legs had a mind of their own. I went down when they buckled under me. He caught me with ease. Him large arms gripping me. He shot me a worried look and then he saw my arm.

"We need to take you to the hospital." he said as he picked he up. I enjoyed being close to he scent.

I shook me head. _Sapphire what has gotten into you! Get your act together he wouldn't understand the pain you have gone through. He will only use you._ "No. They will take me back there." I shivered as I thought about the school. He thought I was cold so he put his jacket around me I smiled at the simple act of kindness he did for me as I passed out.

_Time skip_

I woke up and bolted up confused were I was._ Did I get caught well that shows me never to trust a_ gentleman. I thought as I saw the door. I did a back flip to not have to climb over the table. The man that was nice to me grabbed me around the waist and by instinct I bit into him to make him let go. As I ran a girl with short brown hair got in my way. The scent she had was unmistakably Mai's. I was so happy that I ran up to her and hugged her tightly butsome to let her breath. I rested my face on her shoulder and breathed in her scent._ How long has it been since I smelled her scent_. The scent of lemon was new but I didn't mined. Her scent was calming and gentle something that was so precious that no words could describe it.

There was an _ahem_ behind us. I looked to see the gentleman holding his arm as a lady with red hair looked at it. There was a girl with a kimono on covering her mouth with a sleeve. _what was her deal? _I looked to see a blond boy next to a boy in glasses looking at me shocked. There was an irritated look on the boy in the center. Next to him stood a man a lot older than him but his stance looked protective. _Are they gay?_ I thought as the boy in the center opened his mouth.

"You wounded my employee. You have to pay for what you did or work for me."


End file.
